bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stag Convergence
The Stag Convergence is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It is set to air on April 26, 2012. Summary Sheldon is musing while eating lunch and asks which life-form humans should merge with. Raj wants to join a swan to have the long graceful neck he always wanted. Leonard suggests a horse for the height and genital size. Howard likes the idea of becoming a "kanga-Jew" that can dunk basketballs. Sheldon prefers lichens and fungi so that he can watch concerts from the top of trees while enjoying the sunshine. They also ask about Howard’s bachelor party. Howard mentioned that he promised Bernadette no strippers. Raj and Sheldon want to take a wine tasting train trip through Napa Valley. While Penny was walking up the stairs with Leonard she told him that she didn’t worry about him at the party since he never did anything crazy and that when they had sex in the ocean that didn't count. Amy is filming the girls making wedding party gifts and asking Bernadette what their first married sex position going to be. Penny tells Amy to start asking other bridal party questions which take all the fun out of it for Amy. At the bachelor party, Sheldon has a couple of words with Will Wheaton on being Howard’s friend. Stuart Bloom tries borrowing some money from Leonard to pay for the evening as Howard and Raj arrive. As the toasts begin, most of Sheldon’s jokes fall flat though he does give Howard a "double bazinga" and wishes Howard good luck. Leonard tells everyone he has had sex in the ocean and he can do crazy things. Stuart tells Howard that he has everything and that he is very unhappy living in the back of comic book store. Barry Kripke just complains that there are no strippers. Raj tells everyone how Howard is his best friend, that when he came to America that he was very lonely, but finding Howard they could be lonely together. He finishes up with the stories about Howard losing his virginity to his second cousin, having group sex with a Sailor Moon girl at ComicCon and Leonard and Raj paying for a Jewish role-playing prostitute in Las Vegas (to cheer him up after he was dumped by Leslie Winkle). Will Wheaton records it all and downloads it onto YouTube. Bernadette picks Howard and Raj up since they are drunk and is mad at both of them after seeing the video. She is wondering how she can marry a man that she doesn’t seem to know. She is also upset at Penny since she set them up knowing about his past. Amy asks if she has a cousin that she can have sex with to get even with him. At first Howard keeps calling her and can't get any good advice about women from his friends. He shows up and gives Penny a message that he was sorry, that he also doesn't like the man he used to be and that the man Bernadette knows is who he is because of her. Penny gushes that that was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and that it came from Howard of all people. Bernadette hears him and tells him that the wedding is not off though that she is still mad at him. They all end in a group hug which Amy finds exciting. Later Leonard meets Penny in the laundry room and tells her that they are going to get crazy and have sex on one of the machines. Penny declines and tells him to help her fold her sheets. Title Reference The title of the episode refers to the Bachelor Party that the guys are organizing for Howard, otherwise known as a Stag Party. Quotes Raj: Anyone have any words they'd like to say about the man of the evening? Sheldon: Yeah, I do. (Everybody groans) ---- Sheldon: Howard, I wish you nothing but happiness. Bazinga! I don't! Double-Bazinga! I do! ---- Sheldon: ''Good luck following that.'' ---- Raj: ''Anybody else? Huh? No? Okay! It all comes down to me, as the best man. (Stands up) Ooo, this grasshopper's kicking my ass-hopper. Okay okay, when I first came to this country, I, I didn't know how to behave, or how to dress, or what was school, I was pretty lonely. But, then I met Howard and suddenly my life changed, because, we could be lonely together. This man became my whole world!'' Kripke:'' Yeah, nice speech Francine! (Tucks some cash into his pants) '''Raj: '(Takes out the money)'' I'm not done but, thank you! I think back, to all the good times we had, like uh, when we went camping, and spent that night telling each other all our secrets.... I told him, I'm addicted to pedicures, and he told me he lost his virginity to his cousin. (Everybody laughs) '''Howard:' She was my second cousin. Sheldon:'' And the first woman you ever disappointed sexually.'' Raj: ''Oh, oh yeah, and then there was a time when Leonard and I took Howard to Las Vegas and, and paid a hooker to pretend she was Jewish, and that she wanted his little Kosher pickle. (Everybody laughs again) Of all the Howard-humping-hooker stories, that was my favourite!'' Howard: '(Stands up) ''Okay, buddy! That's it. Sit down. '''Raj:'' Oh, oh, what about that, that tubby girl in the Sailor Moon costume at Comic Con? '' Howard:'' I don't remember. Please sit down.'' Raj:'' The only threesome I've ever had in my whole life. And I'm proud to say it was with this man, right here! (Everybody laughs) '''Howard: 'Please, shut up. Raj: ''Oh, oh, don't get me wrong. Nothing happened with me and Howard. There was about, 200 pounds of Sailor Moon between us!'' Wheaton: '(Recording the entire speech with his phone) ''Oh internet, this is SO going all over you! '''Sheldon: (Laughs)'' Jeepers, I'm drunk! (Clinks his glass with Wheaton's) ---- '''Penny:' So, I hear you and the Lost Boys are having a Bachelor Party tonight. Leonard:'' Yeah, just going to a restaurant. Get some steaks, some Scotch. You've nothing to worry about.'' Penny:'' Why should I worry?'' Leonard:'' I don't know, it's a Bachelor Party. There could be strippers. Won't that make you a little jealous?'' Penny:'' Come on Leonard. It's you. What's gonna happen? I mean, even if there was a stripper, all you'd do is avoid eye contact and maybe offer to help her kid with his homework.'' Leonard: Hey, I am a young man in his sexual prime. Under my conditions, I am capable of this, really crazy stuff. Penny:'' Really? What is the craziest thing you've ever done with a woman? And the time you and I had sex in the ocean does not count.'' Leonard: ''Oh, come on, that's gotta count. That was a really strong undertow, we could've died.'' Penny:'' Well, have fun tonight!'' Leonard:'' Oh, I will! There is NO telling what might happen. '' Penny: '(Snickers) ''Yeah, there is. '''Leonard: You know, there's nothing wrong with helping some woman's kid get through their SATs. Trivia *Penny calls the guys the Lost Boys, a reference to the characters in J.M. Barrie's famous work, Peter Pan. *Raj is seen drinking the Grasshopper again. The last time he drank it was during Season 1's The Grasshopper Experiment. *Bernadette's apartment number is 306. *When the guys are discussing the animals they want to be fused with, Howard and Raj happen to be dressed in clothings which colors matched with the animals they answered; Raj is wearing white for swan while Howard is wearing brown for kangaroo. Gallery tbbt 5x22.jpg|The table draft for this episode tbbt 5x22 bts.jpg|A behind-the-scene look during the taping of the episode tbbt 5x22 bts 2.jpg|John Ross Bowie (Kripke), Kevin Sussman (Stuart) and Wil Wheaton during the tape night the stag convergence bernadette and amy.jpg|Amy and Bernadette at Bernadette's apartment the stag convergence leonard and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard at Howard's Bachelor Party the stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Penny and Amy at Bernadette's apartment the stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Penny and Bernadette appear shocked as they watch a clip from Howard's Bachelor Party the stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Amy, Penny, and Bernadette at Penny's the stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Penny, Amy, and Bernadette watch something from Penny's phone the stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Amy as the maid of honor records the girls preparing for Bernadette's wedding the stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|Raj gives a speech at Howard's Bachelor Party as the rest watch the stag convergence the guys.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj at the university's cafetaria the stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj with Stuart, Kripke, and Wheaton the stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Kripke, Wheaton, and Stuart join the guys at Howard's Bachelor Party the stag convergence wheaton, leonard, and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon is not pleased with Wheaton, as Leonard watches him the stag convergence Wil Wheaton.jpg|Wil Wheaton records Raj's speech the stag convergence Sheldon's speech.jpg|Sheldon reads out his speech for Howard the stag convergence Sheldon's drinking.jpg|The guys sit together for dinner, with Sheldon consuming alcohol the stag convergence Sheldon's drinking 2.jpg|Sheldon breaks his personal rule of not drinking for one night to follow social convention the stag convergence Leonard at the party.jpg|Leonard laughs out loud the stag convergence Howard and Raj smiling.jpg|Raj and Howard smiling during dinner the stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|Raj and Howard keep their bromance alive Videos Reference Taping report provided by Roxanne Category:Stubs Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance